ADIOS
by Liss83
Summary: Una pelea que no termino de la forma esperada
1. RENUNCIA

Siempre era lo mismo, cada ves que salían ha un operativo estaba con el Jesús en la boca, porque el Marín hacia cosas arriesgadas por el simple placer de según él sentir la adrenalina. Danny no quería ni pensar en la idea de que algún día esa adrenalina sea demasiado para el cuerpo de su compañero y termine colapsando

Cada día se le dificultaba mas ocultar la angustia que sentía al ver su vida en peligro. Y él ya no aguantaba mas

En ese momento Cho le ayudaba a Chin a revisar las posibles ubicaciones del sospechoso cuando su jefe entro prácticamente tirando patadas a diestras y siniestras mientras detrás suyo venia el detective recriminándole

\- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Steve – me tienen harto tus chillidos

\- ¿Mis chillidos? – dijo riendo irónicamente Danny

\- Si – dijo el comandante de forma tajante –, te quejas por todo y por nada treinta horas al día

\- ¿Acaso no me das motivo? – dijo este alzando las cejas y cruzando los brazos

\- Si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser deberías pedir tu cambio – dijo Steve

\- No es mala idea – dijo Danny – así ya no te vería, maldito imbécil

\- ¿A quien le dijiste imbécil? – dijo Steve alzando

\- ¿Ves otro a parte de ti? – dijo mirando a su alrededor –, yo no

\- Tú llevas años llorando y suplicando – dijo Steve con saña – por alguien que te trajo a Hawaii solo para jugar contigo y tirarte después como lo que eres, la cosa mas inservible y rastrera del mundo y ¿soy yo el imbécil? – grito Steve dejando todo en un silencio de mas de sepulcral.

Los primos se habían acercado para averiguar que sucedía permanecieron en absoluto silencio.

Todo lo que se escucho a continuación fue dos puñetazos estrellándose encontrar de alguien que cayo contra un escritorio tirando todo a su paso.

Ninguno de los primos intento detener al detective, nisiquiera el propio Steve

\- ¡Renuncio! – dijo el rubio temblando de rabia que solo creció al ver a su compañero sonreír triunfalmente

\- Hasta para eso hace falta hombría – dijo Steve en voz calmada, clara y arrogante – y eso es algo que nunca a estado en tus genes –, Danny solo lo miro en silencio unos segundos conteniendo su llanto. ¡Que iluso había sido! Pensar que... sin decir nada mas, el detective salió del cuartel general de cinco cero

\- Jefe… – dijo Chin

\- No, Chin – interrumpió el Marín – no quiero a Danny aquí y es mi ultima palabra – se fue a su oficina

Danny salió de la central y se subió a su auto. No sabia que haría ahora. Se acababa de quedar sin trabajo y todo por culpa de su gran bocaza. ¿Qué le importaba a él si mataban a ese animal a no? Su trabajo solo era sobrevivir de lunes a viernes para poder estar el sábados y domingos con su hija. Se detuvo y sintió que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué le dolía su pecho así? No supo cuando su lágrimas salieron incontrolablemente. Nublaban su vista así que se metió en un callejón oscuro y apago el motor, prendió el radio a todo volumen. Con un grito de frustración intento liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro mientras golpeaba el volante. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado. En cuanto tuvo el suficiente autocontrol para arrancar el automóvil condujo directo a buscar su desahogo. Rachel había acompañado a Stand fuera de la isla por un negocio, y dado que necesitaban la imagen de familia feliz, se habían llevado a Grace dejándolo a él completamente solo. Nada le impedía ahogarse en su miseria. Camino a su casa se detuvo en una licorería. Compró dos botellas de wisky y de dos tragos ya había bebido mas de la mitad de la primera botella. Su vista se hacia mas pesada, clara evidencia de su escasa cultura etílica, pero luchaba contra ello. Había dejado el Camaro en un callejón detrás de la licorería. El sol estaba en lo alto y no era buena idea en su caso beber, se emborracharía mas rápido. Lo dicho. Al llegar al lugar reía a carcajada él solo. No supo cuando alguien lo abrazo por atrás como tampoco supo cuando ese alguien le tapo la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo. Cloroformo pensó antes de perder el sentido

Chin fue a la oficina de Steve para que este le firmara unos documentos pero ya no estaba

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo la chica

\- Necesito la firma de Steve – dijo su primo

\- Salió. Pidió que nos háganos cargo de todo. Dijo que no volvería hoy

\- ¿Danny…? – dijo Chin

\- Él renuncio – informo Cho –, ya no es un cinco cero

\- Somos una Ohana – dijo Cho –. Entiendo que vivan peleando. Pero la familia no se divide tan fácil

Ambos primos rogaban por un milagro

Danny estaba sobre una superficie dura con las manos amarradas a sus espaldas y los ojos vendados. Escuchaba las olas del mar, por lo que se dio cuenta que estaba seguramente en lado este de la isla, ya que escuchaba carcajadas y música estridente también. Sintió que la puerta se abrió y que alguien entro, aunque lo hizo con total sigilo que debió agudizar sus sentidos. Al parecer se detuvo frente a él inclinándose a sobre él. Una mano le acarició el rostro suavemente e instintivamente se hecho pará atrás intentando alejarse. Sintió una mano en su nuca y su espalda choco contra lo que debía ser la pared. Una mano acomodo sus cabellos mientras unos labios se posaban en su frente. Quiso protestar pero su boca estaba vendada, y por alguna razón sintió esa acción tan natural. Luego sintió como una bombilla se colaba hasta llegar a su labios. Bebió unos tragos de agua y la venda fue colocada nuevamente en su lugar antes que pudiese hablar. Estaba sudando por lo que le abrieron la camisa y le echaron algo de agua. Luego la persona salió dejándolo sumido en un silencio y oscuridad total.

Su mente no dejaba de viajar hacia aquella sala donde había pasado sus fines de semanas los últimos meses. Las risas que nunca mas oiría. La adrenalina que sentía a todas horas al lado del comandante. No pudo evitar una sonrisa sin gracias. Vivía quejándose del Marín cuando en realidad había descubierto hacia un tiempo que necesitaba esas emociones en su vida. Esa que nunca volvería a experimentar por culpa de no saber cuando cerrar la boca. Pero es que no lo podía evitar, y a esas alturas seguramente todo Hawaii sabia que estaba enamorado de su jefe. Era ese amor el que gritaba su terror cada vez que el Marín se ponía en peligro. Lloro en silencio hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Las caricias suaves de unas manos grandes lo despertaron. Tenía miedo, que solo aumento cuando sintió que le habrían su camisa. La mordaza se movió lo suficiente para dejar que la bombilla llegara a sus labios. Era un batido de frutas y sus lagrimas cayeron inevitablemente pensando que en los últimos años se había quejado de la comida saludable de Steve. ¿En algún momento se daría cuenta de su secuestro? ¿Le importaría? Lo dudaba. Tenia a la agente Rolling, ¿para que se iba acordar de él?

Le limpiaron suavemente aquello que había escurrido por las comisuras de su boca y le acomodaron la mordaza y la venda de los ojos. Le besaron la frente y salieron del lugar.

Trato por todos los medios de tranquilizar su acelerado corazón. Se sentían tan bien esos besos y caricias. Tan natural

Perdió la noción del tiempo debido al tiempo que estuvo solo. Sentía miedo. Se había lastimado en el forcejeo de desatarse. Pero finalmente lo logro. Se arranco la venda de los ojos y de la boca. Se desató completamente y se puso de pie. Tenia que salir de ahí. Escucho ruido y miro a su alrededor. Vio una tabla que le podía servir de arma. Sigilosamente la tomo y se coloco a un lado de la puerta. Ni bien esta se abrió, ataco a su secuestrador, pero este esquivo el golpe lanzándose al suelo y rodando hacia adentro. La oscuridad le impidió ver quien era, aunque él tampoco se detuvo para averiguarlo. Actuó por instinto, sin pensar en las consecuencias, como…, corrió fuera de lugar y la luz del sol lo encandilo. Escucho una movilidad frenar y unos balazos de metralleta. Por instinto se tiro al suelo, pero su cuerpo se lo grito. Era tarde para él. Sintió como la sangre salía a borbotones su boca. Escucho un grito de terror y al instante unos brazos lo hicieron girar para acomodarlo en un regazo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese verde azulado tan intenso mientras por su boca escapaba sangre. Pero algo estaba mal. Estaban llenos de lagrimas, desesperación

\- Tranquilo Danno – suplicaba Steve – todo estará bien amor. Tranquilo

\- Gra… gra… ce – susurro

\- Tranquilo – Steve acariciándole el pelo – amor. En cuanto los médicos den la autorización la traeré. Lo prometo. Ahora no te esfuerces

Entonces paso algo con lo que Danny había soñado tan veces. Steve lentamente se acerco y beso sus labios. Al principio suavemente pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se volvía desesperado. Quería encontrar el alma del rubio y retenerla a su lado para siempre.

Danny rompió el beso para ver esos ojos de mar que tanto amaba por ultima vez y entonces la claridad llego a él. Siempre fue Steve. Él lo había secuestrado. ¿Por qué? Ya no importaba. Debió enfrentarlo y no huir así. Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja

\- No me dejes – suplico Steve –. no ahora – fue lo ultimo que escucho antes que la oscuridad lo arrastrará


	2. MALA COMBINACION

Las heridas de su rostro le dolían aun en aquella negrura. Un golpe suave. Lo hizo volver en si

\- Ya era hora, dormilón – dijo Steve

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Danny sentándose de un salto – ¿donde estamos?

\- En casa – dijo acercándole un vaso de agua – bebe

\- Gracias – dijo Danny mirando hacia todos lados –, yo…

\- Tranquilo – dijo Steve

\- Estoy vivo – susurro el rubio

\- Eso parece – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – pregunto Danny

\- Te seguí después de nuestra pelea – dijo el Marín mirando como su amigo miraba hacia todos lados – compraste en una licorería todo lo que pudiste y te fuiste a beberla a un callejón cercano. A los Díez minutos estabas completamente ebrio, así que me acerque y…

\- ¡Me raptaste! – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – dijo Steve alarmado – te traje a casa mientras tú hablas cosas sin sentido medio dormido.

\- ¡Me amarraste! – dijo Danny

\- Al llegar a casa te fuiste al sótano y te caíste entre las mangueras viejas – relato Steve

\- Tenia los ojos vendados – se defendió el detective

\- Tu corbata

\- ¿El batido? – dijo Danny

\- Debía bajarte la borrachera – dijo instándolo a beber mas agua

\- Los disparos… – dijo Danny

\- Petardos – dijo Steve – ¿por qué? no se

\- El beso – dijo Danny

\- La patria lo exigía – dijo Steve encogiéndose de hombros

\- Que sacrificado – susurró el rubio y Steve sonrió – Perdón – dijo Danny tapándose la cara

\- Hoy… cuando te – dijo Steve – fuiste…, creo que ya se lo que vives a diario siendo mi compañero. Lo siento

\- Ya no importa – dijo el detective – me despediste y estoy en la calle

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Steve sorprendido

\- Van a derrumbar el edificio donde vivo – dijo Danny – en unos días me mudare al callejón donde me encontraste. Si es que me dejan quedarme ahí

\- Te quedarás conmigo – dijo Steve acariciándole el cabello

\- Es mala idea, Steve – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Danno, que tal si nos quitamos las caretas – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –. Esto no fue una pelea de compañeros y lo sabes

\- ¿No se de que hablas? – dijo Danny nervioso intentando ponerse de pie

\- Lo que me hiciste en la central fue el reclamo furioso de una esposa despechada – dijo Steve – y lo sabes

\- Yo no soy una mujer – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie y mareándose en el proceso por lo que Steve lo abrazo

\- Ven acá – dijo Steve sentándolo en sus piernas – claro que no eres una mujer, eres el hombre mas maravilloso que pueda existir. El hombre que amo

\- No se de que va este juego – dijo Danny – pero te tengo que recordar que tienes novia

\- "Tenia" – dijo Steve hasta la semana pasada

\- ¿Por fin se dio cuenta que estas loco y te dejo? – dijo Danny acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del Marín

\- Se canso de mis escusas para zafar de su compañía – dijo Steve escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su amigo mientras se lo besaba – y se fue después de gritarme hasta de que me iba morir

\- Nada divertido seguramente – dijo Danny sintiendo como le besaban el cabello

\- Eso me recuerda que es viernes y es Halloween – dijo Steve mirando la hora – que tal sí vamos por Grace. Pedimos dulces. Vemos una película

\- Grace no esta en la isla – dijo el rubio cabizbajo

\- Entonces propongo planear algo para cuando regrese – dijo el Marín

\- Gracias por quererla – dijo Danny emocionado

\- Imposible no amar algo que venga de ti – dijo uniendo sus frentes

\- Lamento lo de hoy – susurro Danny mientras sonaba el timbre

\- Todo esta bien – dijo Steve – yo tampoco debí decirte esa sarta de tonterías

\- Me las merecía – dijo Danny

\- No Danno – dijo Steve y el timbre volvió a sonar –, tú solo mereces amor y cuidados. Y sí me das la oportunidad yo te los daré – el timbre volvió a sonar – y claro que aun tienes empleo. No puedo estar lejos de ti

\- ¿Quién rayos interrumpe semejante confesión? – protesto Danny poniéndose de píe

\- Se les comunica que termino el momento sensible – anuncio Steve poniéndose de pie con Danny – gracias por su atención.

\- Muy gracioso McGarrett – dijo abriendo la puerta

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Grace saltando a sus brazos

\- ¡Monito! – sonrío el detective sorprendido – te extrañe

\- Volvimos para que esta noche – dijo Rachel sonriendo de manera coqueta – Grace vaya a pedir dulces contigo. Y bueno, estar un rato juntos

\- Claro – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Tú también vendrás tío Steve? – dijo la niña emocionada

\- Grace – dijo Rachel sonriendo – Steve debe tener planes con su novia . Solo seremos Danny, tú y yo – y a medida que hablaba la expresión de su hija entristecía –. Como antes

\- De hecho estaba planeando algo divertido para cuando regresaras – dijo Steve – pero ya que estas aquí, podemos hacerlo hoy ¿Qué dices Danno?

\- Me encanta el plan – dijo Danny abrazando a Grace

\- Vamos a cambiarnos – dijo Steve

\- Eh… – dijo Danny – no tengo disfraz – susurro – como Grace no estaría…

\- Si tenemos – dijo sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano – ahora venimos

Subieron de prisa entre risas mientras Rachel fruncía las cejas. Se escucharon carcajadas y diez minutos mas tarde ambos hombres bajaban sonrientes. Danny vestía de camisa y pantalón negro, una capa del mismo color, completamente despeinado y se había colocado unos colmillos de goma. Steve iba vestido de cowboy

\- Estamos listos – dijo Steve

\- Vamos princesa – dijo Danny sonriendo – no te preocupes por nada Rachel, mañana la llevaremos temprano

\- Danny – dijo esta sonriendo – yo voy a ir con ustedes ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

\- Ehh – dijo este señalando un pasillo mirando de reojo a su compañero que sonrió tranquilizadoramente – segunda puerta de la derecha

\- Ahora vengo – dijo con voz suave

\- Tomate tu tiempo – dijo Danny sonriendo – estaremos al lado

\- ¿Lista Grace para asustar a toda la calle? – dijo Steve intentando darle un efecto a su voz

\- Eso no dio miedo – dijo Danny sacando su celular

\- Hieres mis sentimientos Danno – dijo Steve

\- Tú no tienes sentimientos, Neandertal – dijo el rubio tomando una selfíe de los tres –. para el álbum familiar

\- Si el tío Steve no tiene sentimientos – dijo Grace con curiosidad – ¿como nos ama a ti y a mi, Danno?

\- Excelente pregunta monito – dijo Steve sonriendo y cruzándose de brazo –, explícate Danny

\- Se nos hace tarde – dijo el detective sonrojado saliendo con Grace – vamos

\- Acepta que me amas como yo a ti – dijo Steve

\- Me disparan veinticinco horas al día por tu culpa – protesto Danny – y quieres que te ame

\- Le pongo adrenalina a tu vida – dijo Steve sonriendo – acéptalo

\- Tú le pones a mí vida gasolina y fuego al mismo tiempo – dijo Danny por lo que Steve levanto una ceja – ¡Animal, sabe a lo que me refiero! – casi grito el detective

Steve lanzo una carcajada mientras se detenían frente a la primera casa donde Grace dijo "¿truco o dulce?" y los vecinos la atendían amablemente ganándose el agradecimiento tanto del detective como del Marín

La noche fue tranquila. Rachel los había alcanzado disfrazado de diablo, pero por mas que lo intentaba no lograba atraer la atención de su ex, que parecía totalmente centrada solamente en su hija y Steve

\- ¿Papá – dijo Grace – tú y tío Steve son novios?

\- Grace – regaño su madre – ¿de donde sacas esa tonterías?

\- Es que siempre están juntos – dijo la niña tímidamente – y Danno le dice cariño o amor

\- Pero esa no es… – dijo la mujer molesta

\- ¿Y eso a ti te molesta monito? – dijo Steve sentándose en cuclilla para estar a su altura

\- Si mi mamá tiene a Stand – dijo la niña pensativa y encogiendo los hombros – yo quiero que mi Danno te tenga a ti – tanto Steve como Danny sonrieron triunfante

\- Pero Grace – dijo Rachel – ¿Y si volviéramos a ser una familia? Danny, tú y yo

\- Pero no podemos ser una familia si no esta tío Steve – dijo Grace pensativa – Danno ama a tío Steve y él ama a Danno

\- Grace – dijo Steve sonrió – ¿Tú me darías permiso para ser novio de tu papá?

\- Si – dijo la niña emocionada

\- Gracias princesa – dijo abrazándola

\- La llevaremos mañana – dijo Danny sonriendo – no te preocupes por nada

\- Ya tenemos todo planeado – dijo Steve alzando a Grace – será una noche increíble. Solo Danny, tú y yo

\- ¡Si! – grito la niña

\- Vamos a casa – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny por los hombros

\- Adiós Rachel – dijo Danny sonriendo – saluda a Stand de mi parte

Danny solo podía sonreír. No podía creer que Halloween se había convertido en un San Valentín privado e inolvidable

La maratón de películas fue divertida, pero pasada la media de la noche el sueño venció a Grace, por lo que la llevaron a la cama del cuarto que hasta ahora usaba Danny

\- Bueno – dijo Danny saliendo de la recamara – hora de dormir

\- Yo tengo planes para ti – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello – y no incluye dormir

\- ¡Oh! – dijo Danny completamente sonrojado

\- Te amo – dijo susurrándole al oído mientras lo alzaba en brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

Lentamente lo acostó en la cama y el detective de Jersey se sonrojo ante el escrutinio del Seal, que empezó a besar el cuello del mas bajo quien cerraba los ojos sonriente.

Los besos se esparcieron por su pecho a medida que su camisa se abría dejando ver esa piel que tanto enloquecía a Steve, mientras Danny simplemente destrozo la polera del detective. El Marín asaltó con besos y pequeñas mordidas los pezones de Danny que sonreía. Todo su cuerpo fue adorado como nunca pensó que pudiera suceder. Esos labios bajaron hacia el sur de su cuerpo y devoraron su hombría lanzándolo fuera de este mundo, por lo que no se puedo contener, descargando su semilla en la boca del seal que lo hizo probar su propio sabor cuando lo beso abrazándolo por la cintura.

Sin dejar de besar esa piel tan adictiva, hizo girar al mas bajo para esparcir besos y caricias por toda su espalda haciéndolo levantar sus caderas mientras le besaba esos hermosos globos que tanto destacaban en su anatomía. La lengua de Steve se escurrió entre el valle donde se escondía la entrada al cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Lamio a gusto ese lugar logrando que su compañero fuese solamente un amasijo de piel y gemidos. Cuando el comandante considero que ya estaba lo suficiente preparado, dejo de torturar al rubio alejándose un momento para ver su obra, mientras este suplicaba por mas atención.

Lo giro para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Beso lentamente esos sensuales labios mientras se hundía en ese paraíso que por momentos le sabían a gloria y al mismo tiempo quemaba como el propio infierno. Cuando las sensaciones explotaron, ambos sintieron cosas que sabían que no volverían a vivir con nadie mas que no fuera el cuerpo con el que estaba fundido en ese momento

Este Halloween tenia sabor diferente, uno con sabor a San Valentín, y que seria el principio de una nueva vida para ambos. Una donde sabían que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían juntos como la familia que eran, solo ellos dos y su pequeña monito. De pronto, desnudo y abrazado al cuerpo sudoroso y perfecto de aquel hombre dormido que tenia por almohada, Danny entendió lo retorcida que podía llegar a ser la vida. Llevaba años lamentándose por la traición de Rachel, quien tal y como Steve lo había dicho, solo había jugado con él, que nunca se puso a pensar que esa mujer solo era un vehículo para que él obtuviera lo qué desde niño había soñado al ver el amor que se profesaban sus padres.

Sonrió pensando que ese lugar que había odiado desde el primer momento que lo había pisado era el indicado para formar su propia Ohana . Steve, su monito y él


End file.
